


Fools Like Us - Smut Companion

by lacewingss



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sex in a tent, smut companion piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you'll find the smut pieces that I did not put into the main Fools Like Us fic, so that those who don't want to read the smut do not have to. Read the main fic (found on my works page) or enjoy the smut by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Like Us - Smut Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene takes place between chapter ten and eleven, when Sam and Olette have to share a single small tent.

 

“You only packed one tent?”

Sam was standing near the treeline, some hundred feet away from the lake. He was holding the flexible poles of the tent in his hands, trying to bend them into place. He raised a brow and a smirk played on his lips as he called over to Olette. “Were you going to make a move on me, Olly?”

“Maybe,” she answered, shrugging innocently. “You were too impatient to find out though.”

The truth was that it was easier to bring one tent – it was lighter, and they could both easily fit in a single one. It would be a lie to say Olette had not thought of what the consequences of only bringing one would be when she made the choice, though. Lucky for her she had not had to wait until they were stuffed close together in the tent for something to finally happen between them. Now the prospect of spending the night closed inside with Sam did not fill her with nerves, but with anticipation.

It had taken them a while to leave the lake after falling from from the broken trail. Once Sam kissed her neither of them wanted to stop, solid ground be damned. Eventually they swam to the shore, and by then the sun was hanging low in the sky and they decided it would be best to set up camp for the night. As Sam struggled with the tent, Olette stole glances at him that she could feel returned when she looked away.

They ate a quick dinner of nuts and crackers, washed down with mouthfuls of scotch from a bottle Sam had hidden away in his pack without Olette noticing. The sky overhead was filled with thousands of stars when they crawled into the small tent, a flashlight guiding the way.

Olette had hardly set the light down on the ground before Sam was kissing her. The taste of his recent cigarette lingered on his breath, mingling with the heady hit of scotch. She was taken by surprise, but recovered quickly. It fit, she thought. Sam rushed into things head on, and right now she was what he was rushing in to. They both knew what they wanted, had for a while, and there was no reason to put it off longer.

Olette tugged at Sam's shirt until he lifted his arms and let her remove it. Her hands went to his stomach, his chest. She leaned forward and kissed his collar bone, taking note of the scars that crossed his body and the patches of thick hair on his chest and leading down beneath his pants.

“We gonna do this?” He asked, holding her by the waist. He looked unusually serious, though Olette could tell he was holding back like a dog on a leash. “If it's too-”

“Sam. Shut up,” she interrupted. She did not want Sam to hold back. Not now. Not after _months_ of holding back.

“Yes, ma'am.” Given the permission he sought, Sam pulled her in and started kissing her again. He grasped the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her shoulders. Not once looking away from her he tossed it to the edge of the tent where it was quickly forgotten.

“ _Christ_ , you are a piece of art,” he said, his eyes devouring Olette's bare chest. She let him look for a moment, but wanted too much to feel his body against hers to pause for long. They tumbled from their knees to lay on the floor, limbs twisting together as they moved.

Sam was all hands; gripping her hips, sliding down her thighs, squeezing her breasts with the enthusiasm of a teenager. Or a man who had spent thirteen years in prison. Olette could feel the hardness of his erection through his jeans. It strained at the fabric, rubbing against her leg.

She reached a hand down to stroke Sam through his jeans. She was rewarded with a low moan from him, and an intensified run of his hands across her breasts. Her hand moved to the buttons on his pants and undid them, and she slid her hand under the elastic of his briefs. His cock was rigid when she wrapped her hand around it, and Sam exhaled sharply as she began to stroke it.

Sam's noises of pleasure spurred her on, and Olette wiggled herself down past his waist and pulled his jeans and briefs off in one quick motion. Once freed his cock sprang up, the tip already wet with precome. She enjoyed the view for a minute, of laying Sam naked below her. _He was the piece of art_ , she thought. He was all hard muscle and taut skin, covered in a faint sheen of sweat.

He grinned at her, taking note of her wandering eyes. Not saying a word, Olette leaned forward again and this time, with one hand at the base to steady it, put Sam's cock into her mouth. She felt his sudden inhale, and when he let it out it was with a loud groan. Taking that as encouragement, she slid her mouth farther down his dick, her lips having to part wide to accommodate his girth.

“Good girl,” Sam cooed, running his fingers through her hair. Olette smiled around him, but did not move her mouth away. Instead she slowly brought it back up to the head, where her tongue licked the light tasting precome. She concentrated on the ragged quality of Sam's breathing as she continued to move her mouth up and down his shaft, her eyes occasionally darting up to see him watching her intently.

“Okay, you gotta stop that or I'm going to come before the fun even starts,” Sam said after a few minutes. His hands moved to her cheeks, and he gently pulled her head up. “Besides,” he said, and the look in his eyes turned playful. “Ladies first.”

“Really?” Olette asked, grinning. _Of course_ it was ladies first. That seemed so very Sam. “Lucky me.”

Sam was quick to pull down her shorts and toss them aside, but he took his time with her panties. First he hooked his fingers under the hem, then slowly removed them inch by inch, his mouth pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin. Each kiss was closer and closer to where she was already wet, and did not need any extra moisture from lips to make it so. When he reached down to finally fully remove her panties he lifted his mouth away and looked up at her from between her legs, his expression ravenous.

He shifted his attention, moving to press his lips to Olette's inner thighs now, kissing one side and then the other, back and forth until he reached the crease where her leg met her groin. He ran his tongue along it, causing Olette to shudder all the way down to her feet. She glanced down from the tent ceiling to see Sam looking up at her, the smirk clear on his face. _Don't gloat_ , she wanted to say. Instead she let out a surprised squeal as Sam wasted no more time and ran his tongue down her lips. He put hardly any pressure at all, just the lightest of sensation meant to tease her.

Her hand twitched instinctively to reach out and plunge into Sam's hair. She held back, wanting not to direct his movements but to let him move at his own pace so she could enjoy each pass of his tongue.

One of his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, finding her nipple and running his thumb over it. Olette shivered at the touch, biting into her lower lips to keep from whining. Sam's other hand stayed on her hip, gripping it firmly. That ended up being a good thing, as Olette buckled her hips as Sam put more pressure on his next run down her lips.

He continued his rhythm, each time slightly more friction, slightly more tension building up, until Olette could not stand it any more. She moved her hand from where it was grasping the sleeping bag beneath her and clutched onto Sam's damp hair. She pushed his head forward towards her gently, wordlessly urging him to give her more.

She could feel his lips turn up in a grin. He knew what he was doing. He had teased her enough to make her take action, and only now that he knew she wanted, _needed_ , more, would he give it to her.

Sam made one final sweep and then settled on her clit. He pressed into it, holding his tongue down with more pressure than he had so far used. Olette gave a short gasp of surprise at the sudden intensity, her hand gripping tight to Sam's hair. He chuckled at her reaction, the force of his hot breath washing over her. Before she had time to recover Sam started rubbing small circles around her clit, steady and slow.

“S-Sam,” she breathed, rising her hips as if she could get more of his mouth on her by doing so. He was speeding up his pace, pairing it with both hands now back on her hips, fingers digging in. Olette felt the pressure in her middle grow, the heat of her climax approaching.

“That's it, baby,” Sam purred, taking his mouth off of her long enough to urge her on. He was watching her face, like she was the biggest star he'd ever seen. Instead of making her feel self conscious it only added to her pleasure; she wanted Sam to see just how good he was making her feel.

When Sam's mouth returned to her clit Olette could only hold back for the span of a ragged breath. Her climax rushed through her, her back arching off the floor of the tent and her hands grasping whatever was near – Sam's hair, the sleeping bag beneath her. The muscles in her thighs tightened, and she felt the sweat from Sam's neck and face on her skin as her legs rested against him. She would have liked to watch Sam watching her, but her eyes shut involuntary as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

When her legs had stopped their trembling she opened her eyes, and even the dim light of the flashlight caused her to lower her lids again. By the time she could look down Sam was busy wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, her wetness a sheen over his chin and lips.

“Best meal I've had in days,” he said, and wasted no time in moving himself up from between her legs to lay on top of her.

Olette laughed, and the sound hitched in her throat as she struggled to slow her breathing. Sam's arms caught her eye, and she turned her head to seem them holding him up slightly above her so his weight did not rest entirely on her. She looked back to Sam in time for him to kiss her, his lips wet and tasting of her. Olette's hands rose from her sides and wrapped around Sam's shoulders, finding a spot to rest on his back.

“My turn,” Sam growled into her ear and she felt the sudden fullness of him inside of her. She bit back a whimper at the sensation – she was already extremely sensitive from her recent orgasm, and the way Sam's cock slipped in her with no resistance was wonderful.

“Mmm, you feel so damn _good,”_ Sam said as he continued to slide himself into her until their pelvises hit.

He moved one hand from its spot by her head to dig into her hair splayed out on the ground beneath her. He used his grip to urge her chin up so he could again press his lips to hers, this time only briefly. His mouth moved and settled on her neck, where he nipped at her skin and groaned into her shoulder. Olette took his cue and did the same – she kissed every part of him she could reach, frantic to taste the salt on his skin.

Sam's pace increased as Olette made small sounds of pleasure. She dug her fingers into his back, not worrying about what marks she might leave behind. He must have felt it, for he thrust harder each time her nails grated his skin.

 _My god,_ Olette thought in between gasps. _Sam lived up to the stories he told._

The low rumble of Sam's voice was mostly moans now, littered with the occasional _goddamn_ , and _that's right, baby_. Olette was no more coherent, and instead of trying to say anything outside of a pleasure filled gasp, she went on kissing the line of Sam's jaw. His fingers tightened in her hair as he gave three more quick, powerful thrusts that slid her body on the sleeping bag. Inside her his cock suddenly grew stiffer.

“ _Fuck,”_ Sam grunted, and Olette was left feeling empty as he pulled out of her. One hand went to his cock, giving it one quick stroke before he, too, climaxed. His come splashed onto her stomach, some of it reaching the curve of her breasts as Sam shuddered above her. She watched as his expression turned from focused concentration, to pleasure, and then to the smooth and sleepy post-sex glow.

“Damn, Olly,” he said as he flopped down next to her, keeping one hand on her even still. “Why didn't we do this the first night we met, huh?”

Olette laughed and gave a weak shrug. _If we had_ , she thought, _we probably would never had time to find the treasure._

She was almost done cleaning up her stomach with Sam's forgotten shirt when he yawned and snuggled his head onto her shoulder. He took the shirt from her and sopped up the rest of the mess, then tossed it aside before pulling her back down onto the sleeping bag.

He was asleep in minutes. Olette could feel his steady exhales on her neck as he pressed into her back, his arms holding onto her middle protectively. She switched off the flashlight and let the dark of the jungle encase them. Soon she was dozing off too, more comfortable in Sam's arms than anywhere else.

 


End file.
